Mon Démon
by PopChro
Summary: Le sceau de Kyubi s'effrite et Naruto se contrôle de moins en moins... Cette fanfic se déroule au niveau de la Course du thé qui n'existe que dans l'anime et constitue en quelque sorte une alternative à ce passage.
1. Le quotidien d\'un aspirant ninja

**Mon démon**

_Il y avait… Une colère monstrueuse et amère qui irradiait. Quelque chose de cruel qui respirait ; sa rage retentissait avec des accents affamés. _

Il y avait… Quelqu'un de monstrueusement animal, d'infiniment bestial ; et la voix s'esquissait, sombre et brusque, derrière des volutes opaques.

Il y avait… 

_Lui._

**Le quotidien d'un aspirant ninja **

**(_Naruto_)**

Je me suis réveillé sans l'aide de réveil. Comme un grand, quoi.

Le frigo était loin mais dès que j'y ai pensé mon ventre s'est mis à grogner. Je me suis levé sans passer par la position assise et j'ai sauté dans mes chaussons. Le frigo m'a bousculé avec son froid quand je l'ai ouvert. Et pour rien, en plus. Il était tellement petit que je pouvais à peine stoker pour deux jours, alors bon, c'était sympa de la part de feu l'Hokage de m'avoir installé et tout ça mais se trimballer à la supérette trois fois par semaine, c'est nul. Il restait quand même un peu de lait mais un homme comme moi, ça se nourrit pas que de lait, alors je suis allé voir combien ma froggy avait réussi à préserver.

En passant devant la fenêtre, j'ai vu mon reflet, celui d'un type pas mal du tout, avec des cheveux blonds comme jamais vous croirez que c'est possible, tellement blonds qu'au soleil on les voit pas ; j'exagère à peine. Trois marques griffaient chaque joue. Les cheveux sortaient par mèches d'un bonnet un peu moins classe, enfin, je vous passe les détails ; surtout, ce type, il avait les yeux tellement bleus qu'on les aurait crûs remplis d'eau claire. J'avais l'air assez sympathique, quoi.

J'ai continué sur ma lancée et je suis vite arrivé au bout de mon appartement. Ca veut dire qu'il est pas grand, vous aurez compris. Il me restait quelques pièces du coup je me suis habillé pour sortir dans les rues de Konoha. Je peux pas dire que ce soit animé, Konoha. Vous avez rien vu de plus mort. Enfin, peut-être que si, mais alors là je vous plains, sans rire. Ils sont tous coincés ici, à un point que vous me croirez jamais ; et commettre le moindre écart de conduite (comme exprimer votre talent artistique) signifie se retrouver avec une escadre complète de Gennin aux fesses. A la longue, ça lasse.

Bon, ça va sûrement pas vous intéresser, mais j'ai pris un ramen pas cher. Il était pas encore neuf heures, si je me souviens comme il faut, et déjà j'étais aussi survolté que si j'avais été sur le point de feuilleter le magazine de pervers qui trône dans toutes les vitrines de libraires, après avoir détourné l'attention du vendeur, je sais au moins faire ça. Faut me comprendre, les cours, j'aime bien. Pour être précis, ce qui me plait, c'est la pratique. Je suis nul en pas mal de trucs, presque tout en fait, n'empêche que ça me plait de jouer au ninja. Un ninja ça s'en fout d'être seul. Un ninja ça se lève le matin même si ça se lève tout seul, ça va tuer ceux qui sont contre lui, même s'ils sont vraiment balèzes, ça se couche le soir en ayant accompli quelque chose qui importe ; ou du moins, avec cette impression.

Comme j'avais rien d'autre à faire je suis allé attendre devant le lycée. Il y avait personne mais je m'en foutais parce que de toute façon, ils m'auraient pas parlé. Personne me parle, et je dis pas ça pour faire comme si j'étais persécuté, juste parce que c'est la vérité. Je vais vous dire, je m'en fous.

On était pas vraiment de retour à l'académie parce que tout ça c'était finit pour nous, mais on devait voir si on avait retenu quelque chose de nos années passées ici. Le premier cours était le pire. Maths. L'angle pour lancer un kunaï, ce genre de notions. Sakura-chan était la plus forte, comme d'habitude. Si vous voulez savoir, je trouve ça vraiment pas intéressant. Je le fais à l'instinct, moi. L'instinct, c'est la petite voix qui me chuchote à l'oreille, celle qui vient du fond de mon cerveau, quoi. Remarquez, maintenant que j'en parle, je l'ai pas entendu beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Bref, y avait pour le moment pas beaucoup de choses qui différaient des autres journées depuis mon retour.

J'ai promené mon regard autour de moi. On pourrait diviser ma classe en deux parties : les douées et les autres. Les Hyuga, par exemple : pas plus doués qu'eux. Shika l'était aussi. Pas Gros-sourcils, qui se remettait de ses blessures à l'hôpital, ni Sakura-chan. Ni moi.

J'ai remarqué une nouvelle tête. Je le reconnais, elle était pas trop moche. Les cheveux longs. Vous allez finir par penser que je juge que là dessus, mais faut avouer que c'est une chose non négligeable ; les siens étaient un peu noirs, un peu bleus, assez longs, disons jusqu'aux épaules, mais pas comme ceux d'une fille, qui semblent tous lisses. Ceux là faisaient comme des lourdes mèches. Assez flippant. Le type disait rien. Tous les autres autours étaient pas mal silencieux. Sur le coup, je me suis senti pas très bien, c'est dur à décrire, j'étais super mal à l'aise au fond des entrailles, et j'ai regretté, pour le lait. Même si regretter ça sert à rien, surtout après. C'est un truc humain, on peut pas s'en empêcher. J'y échappais pas.

Donc, le type était pas le centre d'attraction mais c'était tout comme : à peine il était rentré que tout le monde s'était tut. Ca trompe pas. Je l'ai regardé avec attention pour essayer de me remémorer si je l'avais déjà vu mais pas moyen de m'en souvenir. A un moment il s'est retourné –il était au premier rang- et il avait les yeux tellement noirs que sur le coup j'y ai pas cru.

Tous les autres me regardaient vraiment bizarrement, ça en devenait presque gênant alors pour que se soit justifié j'ai crée un clone et je l'ai fait copier l'apparence du prof. Ensuite je l'ai envoyé dansé sur la table et tout le monde s'est enfin mis à rire.

Bon, d'un rire nerveux, mais j'étais satisfait quand même.

Bon, tout le monde sauf le nouveau, mais je m'en foutais.


	2. Un tas de Naruto

**2 - Un tas de Naruto**

**(_Naruto_)**

Après ça je me suis dépêché de rentrer parce que je me sentais pas bien du tout ; rigolez pas, c'était super désagréable. Le pire c'était la sensation brûlante qui me couvait au fond de la gorge et semblait venir directement de mon cœur ; ouais, c'était comme du sang chaud qui menaçait de me sortir par les narines, excusez l'expression mais c'est vraiment pas un truc que je vous recommande. En plus de ça j'avais un sacré mal de tête ; j'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme, quoi.

Rien ne m'attendait pourtant j'ai jamais été autant pressé de revenir à mon chez moi. Notez que j'ai pas eu beaucoup de pot parce que précisément quand je longeais le terrain synthétique un truc brillant a fendu l'air juste au niveau de mon ventre ; comme vous pensez je me suis arrêté net avant de me retourner.

Le type me regardait mais différemment de tout à l'heure. Ses yeux étaient plus vides ; pleins au contraire de sentiments et j'ai pas su définir lesquels tellement j'étais cloué par la surprise. J'ai à peine eu le temps de faire le point sur lui qu'il avait disparu, réapparu à côté de moi et balancé son pied vers ma tempe ; heureusement mes jambes m'ont lâché pile à ce moment et je suis tombé.

Bon, pour bien que vous me preniez pas pour un nul ni rien, faut comprendre que plus grand chose répondait à mes ordres ; ni mes bras ni mes jambes, en tout cas. Avec la vision un cran en dessous de la normale, je me suis secoué ; pas question de rester là. Luttant contre un brouillard douloureux, je me suis relevé et j'ai cherché des yeux le type. Quand je l'ai retrouvé, il bougeait pas. Sur son visage y avait comme un petit sourire qui m'a pas plu du tout, le sourire narquois de quelqu'un satisfait de sa personne. Merde, qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce sourire.

Une sorte de colère a commencé à enfler au cœur du brouillard qu'il y avait dans ma tête. Une colère terrible tellement elle était réelle. Je voyais plus rien sauf ce petit péteux, droit devant moi, avec ces mèches de cheveux tantôt bleus tantôt noires, sa figure de doué. Il avait pas quitté son sourire et s'est élancé vers moi.

J'avais pas beaucoup de choix. J'ai positionné mes mains et réquisitionné toutes mes forces pour la création d'un clone. Créer un clone, c'est à peu près la seule leçon que j'ai retenue. Mais, à la place du clone miteux que j'attendais, une demi-douzaine est apparue… Une demi-douzaine de têtes blondes et étonnées. Prêtes à réceptionner un sale prétentieux.

Le type a marqué une pause en l'air, soudainement pensif. Peut-être qu'il avait prévu ça, en fait, je sais pas, parce qu'il a porté ses mains à ses lèvres et craché une tonnelle de feu qui a brûlé la plupart de mes clones, le freinant de même ; il s'est ensuite réceptionné sans peine. Je me suis attendu à un pincement au cœur mais non, ça me faisait aucun effet de perdre tout un tas de Naruto. C'est là que Sakura-chan a débarqué en courant, suivie de quelques personnes.

Sasuke-kun ! Elle a crié, et le mot s'est insinué dans mon crâne jusqu'à mon cerveau.

Le type lui a lancé un regard que même un clébard crasseux aurait pas mérité et puis il s'est évaporé sur les toits. Je l'aurais bien suivi pour lui faire boulotter ces mots de dégueulasse, surtout que Sakura avait l'air toute triste, mais c'était pas facile, rapport à mes pieds qui disaient en avoir fait assez pour la journée. J'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai vu que le kunai avait déchiré mon T-shirt et comme ça me démangeait pas mal j'ai gratté. Y avait un truc, là, sous la peau, qui…

Sakura-chan, c'est qui, ce guignol ?

Elle évita mon regard. Elle tenait pas la forme, ça crevait les yeux. J'ai pas insisté, ça aurait fait que la mettre plus mal à l'aise et, si vous voulez savoir, je l'aimais bien, moi. Ou du moins je la détestais pas. Elle, par contre, elle me portait pas dans son cœur. Ca se voyait quand elle me parlait, parfois, une inflexion dans la voix, un timbre particulier.

Une impression bizarre m'a extirpé de la torpeur et j'ai pris conscience de tous les yeux rivés sur moi. Ca m'arrivait si souvent que j'avais perdu l'habitude de le remarquer. En apparence c'était comme si personne me connaissait, mais quand je sortais de mes pensées, ils étaient tous là, à me regarder. Il y avait cette femme, là, d'un village lointain, avec la peau si blanche qu'elle en devenait presque translucide, avec comme des vagues dessus qui refluaient autour de son cou, clapotaient sur son poignet et lui léchaient le front quand elle réfléchissait. Les autres j'ai pas pu les voir parce qu'un régiment de question s'est invité ; c'est dingue comme on peut cogiter alors même qu'on croit être en train de faire autre chose.

Bon, la première, vous la devinez ; je suis pas comme ça, normalement, j'ai pas beaucoup de chakra, même pas assez pour invoquer un clone potable. Ca me flotte autour depuis tout petit, cette inaptitude, comme un nuage désastreux. Y a les doués et les autres. J'ai toujours fait parti des seconds. J'ai redoublé. J'ai toujours été qu'un imbécile.

Un gosse seul et même pas assez fort pour s'en sortir à la force de ses mains.


	3. La chose derrière le brouillard

**La chose derrière le brouillard**

**(_Naruto_)**

Sakura-chan s'est mise à parler. Je savais pas trop si c'étaient les mots qui venaient de très loin ou si c'était moi-même qui me tenait à des milliers de kilomètres d'eux.

Naruto, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Sasuke-kun t'a suivi .

Même mes pensées étaient plus… Précises. En même temps qu'un peu troublées.

Sakura-chan, qui c'est, ce type ? J'ai répété. J'arrivais pas à faire grand chose d'autre, comme vous pouvez le remarquer.

Elle a ouvert la bouche sans pouvoir rien dire. Ses yeux se sont assombris. J'ai penché la tête. Voulu parler.

Il est pourtant retourné en cours avant de le défier.

J'ai fait un effort immense pour tourner le regard vers Mizuko. Mizuko, c'est la drôle de nana qui s'occupe de l'infirmerie au lycée. Ca m'étonnerait pas qu'elle vienne de très loin, peut-être un de ces villages par delà les montagnes où les gens sont différents d'ici et agissent tout comme nous ; là, elle portait une robe aussi pâle que son visage, aussi bleutée, aussi cristalline que ses yeux, avec des reflets qui accompagnaient ses courbes et des rais de lumière qui fléchissaient sa taille. A sa taille il y avait d'ailleurs la plaque du village de la brume, je me suis souvenu.

Ca n'a pas vraiment de sens, elle a murmuré.

Ils l'écoutaient tous, ceux qui étaient arrivés en même temps que Sakura-chan et qui gonflaient désormais la ruelle, ils l'écoutaient tous et leurs regards me perçaient la cervelle.

Il n'en a jamais eu besoin, a fait Sakura-chan d'une voix étouffée.

Je l'ai regardé de nouveau. Puis Mizuko. La femme baissa les yeux à terre et ses cheveux très fins et gris, mais d'un gris brillant, pas vieux du tout, ses cheveux glissèrent de ses épaules et lui recouvrirent le visage. Je crois qu'à cet instant elle a dit un gros mot, mais trop bas pour que je puisse l'entendre.

Une sensation m'oppressait. J'ai décidé d'y résister mais c'était assez dur.

Il va falloir le suivre, a décrété Mizuko. S'il a des ennuis…

Il n'a pas cessé d'en avoir, surtout depuis que…

Sakura, elle l'a coupée assez vite, tu vas rester ici avec Naruto-kun.

Quoi ?

Mizuko a courbé le cou et levé les yeux au ciel.

C'est comme ça.

Mais… Mais ça fait des jours qu'il n'a pas réapparu au village ! Je veux savoir…

Révise l'origine des symptômes tels que la perte d'équilibre ou l'altération de la vision.

Il y avait comme des pleurs dans la voix de Sakura-chan. Ca m'a touché parce que je pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait lui faire ressentir ce genre de choses. J'ai protesté :

Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, Mizuko-sensei ! Ca va très bien.

Elle m'a complètement ignoré. Je commençais à trouver ça carrément malpoli, comme si j'étais pas là.

C'est qui, ce Sasuke ? Pourquoi vous êtes tous sérieux ? Merde, pourquoi vous me répondez pas ?

C'est vrai, ça. D'abord, comment ça se faisait que j'avais pu invoquer un si grand nombre de clônes ? J'ai essayé de me rappeler, très fort, en farfouillant parmi mes vieux souvenirs, mais y avait un tiroir qui était plutôt vide. Ah… Peut-être avais-je un jour volé un rouleau contenant un jutsu particulièrement puissant. Peut-être un jour m'étais-je même battu… Non, pas moi !

_Lui._

Un éclair a déchiré la broussaille. Un type en est sorti. Pour être précis… Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa façon de se mouvoir mais sans que je parvienne à définir quoi. Il avait la stature bien droite, le port à la fois franc et gêné, les gestes autant esquissés que volontaires. Ses vêtements se composaient d'un ample pantalon et d'une large veste. Ses cheveux, coupés courts, reposaient en lourdes boucles sur sa nuque sauf deux petites tresses qui passaient devant ses oreilles. A peine il nous avait vus que déjà il avait disparu sur les toits dans la même direction que celui qu'on disait s'appeler Sasuke. J'en avais marre. Je me suis relevé et j'ai croisé les bras derrière ma tête.

Y en marre, j'ai dit. Allez, dites-moi !

Ils avaient pas l'air pressés de me mettre dans la confidence mais de toute façon ils en auraient pas eu le temps parce que ma tête a objecté avec beaucoup de mots douloureux. Selon elle j'étais allé trop vite. J'ai pas voulu l'écouter alors elle a objecté encore plus fort, versant des cris de sang dans mes veines. Ma vue est devenue aussi brouillonne que mes exercices de maths.

Et tout m'est parvenu à travers un brouillard de sons et de souvenirs…


	4. La dernière fois

La dernière fois

(_Mizuko_)

Le garçon s'affaissa, très lentement, comme s'il s'asseyait de lui-même et au ralenti ; d'abord ses genoux fléchirent, sa taille, puis ce fut au tour de ses épaules de s'incliner sur le côté et enfin de tout son corps de s'écrouler sur le flanc. Sakura porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri tandis que je me précipitais auprès de Naruto-kun.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Ca ne va pas recommencer ? Il aurait dû rester plus longtemps à l'hôpital !

Pour tout dire il avait la bouche entrouverte et les paupières qui papillonnaient, comme incapable de se poser même dans une telle situation ; les marques sur ses joues frémirent à mon toucher et je retirais aussitôt ma main. Je soulevais discrètement le T-shirt.

Ca n'a pas l'air grave, mentis-je. Il est juste un peu sonné.

Et, me tournant vers Sakura :

Je ne peux pas rester. Sasuke est peut-être en danger et je ferais mieux d'aller voir.

Il est revenu, c'est l'essentiel !

Il n'est pas mort, c'est déjà ça, corrigeais-je, mais il emporte encore des ennuis.

Vous êtes dure avec lui, dit-elle dans un murmure accusateur.

Il ne trouverait pas juste que je sois tendre. Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas sa faute mais il n'y était pas pour rien non plus, Sakura, tu le sais.

Elle serra les dents et rougit.

Pourtant c'est terminé, maintenant ! Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de blessés, et aucuns morts de notre côté.

Il y aurait pu en avoir.

Elle se tritura la lèvre et repoussa de la main une mèche de cheveux rose aventureuse.

Je ne peux pas rester, Sensei, je vous en prie…

Tu resteras.

Je pense être capable de m'en occuper, proposa une voix.

Nous nous suspendîmes toutes les deux au milieu de notre rapport de force. Je réfléchis un long instant, beaucoup trop long. Mon regard zigzagua entre la bouille de mon protégé qui s'ignorait comme tel, que je n'avais quasiment pas quitté depuis son réveil, depuis que j'avais commis une grave erreur qui avait failli le tuer, et le visage jeune et nouveau d'un garçon recommandé par une ancienne amie et arrivé récemment en même temps que le cirque itinérant.

Pourquoi pas ? dis-je tout haut.

Il sourit avec lenteur, dans un sourire progressif et paresseux.

Je veillerais sur lui, ne vous inquiétez pas. On se connaît déjà un peu.

Je questionnais Sakura d'un autre regard mais ses yeux étaient trop occupés par Sasuke.

Je me relevais et partais dans la direction où le dernier Uchiha s'était enfui.

Pourvu que Naruto-kun se tienne tranquille, pensais-je. J'avais encore en tête l'image du sceau que je lui avais apposé avec précipitation il y avait de cela une semaine et qu'il était impossible de consolider. Il ne devrait pas ressortir de cette manière ; une forte colère pouvait fragiliser les remparts entre l'esprit du garçon et celui du démon, de même qu'une haine brutale pouvait réduire à néant le sceau. Mais je ne pouvais faire autrement : si Sasuke avait des ennuis, je devais m'assurer qu'ils étaient moindres.

La dernière fois aurait pu être évitée.


	5. Bientôt midi

**5. Bientôt midi**

**(_Naruto_)**

_**Il y avait… Deux yeux rouges qui ne me quittaient pas et ne me quitteraient jamais.**_

_**Il y avait… Une présence inconnue qui serait toujours tapie là, à chaque battement de cœur.**_

Je me suis réveillé. Avec sous les yeux le bleu du ciel qui balaya tout ce qui aurait pu se cacher dans l'obscurité des rêves. Un type est apparu dans mon champ de vision et a souri avec lenteur. Il avait les cheveux bruns, les yeux noirs. Ca change pas grand chose que s'il avait eu les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, mais c'est pour que vous imaginiez mieux. Bref, il m'a tendu la main pour que je m'asseye et il a demandé :

Ca va ?

J'ai pas trop écouté sa question parce que je cherchais Sakura-chan et Mizuko-sensei mais elles étaient plus là.

Où elles sont parties ? je l'ai questionné.

Et la réponse est venue, comme si le fait de l'avoir dite à haute voix l'avait réveillée elle-aussi.

Merde, j'ai dit, elles sont allées chercher ce Sasuke ?

Le type a hoché la tête pour dire oui, toujours en souriant. Ce type, ça faisait pas longtemps que je le connaissais et déjà j'avais l'impression de le connaître par cœur. Je sais pas si vous avez déjà eu cette impression, vous savez, de pouvoir dire à quel moment un tel aura quelle réaction tellement il est prévisible, ce genre de truc. Je sais que c'est pas sympa alors croyez pas, je lui ai jamais dit et je lui dirais jamais. Il était là quand je me suis réveillé, à l'hôpital, pour un petit truc con, je me souviens même pas exactement, enfin toujours est-il qu'il avait quelque chose à manger et qu'il m'a pas cafté quand je suis sorti alors qu'il me restait quelques jours à purger. J'ai encore grogné parce qu'elles auraient pu m'attendre, quand même, et je me suis levé tout à fait. Le type –il s'appelait Yakuru- qui était accroupi s'est levé aussi, précipitamment.

Tu devrais pas bouger, il a dit.

J'ai haussé les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ?

Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'es médecin ? j'ai demandé, peut-être un peu brusquement.

Ah ! Non, mais si tu veux pas t'écrouler encore, faudrait peut-être penser à te ménager. Tient, je t'offre un ramen, si tu veux.

Il souriait. J'ai inspiré bien fort. Je me sentais mieux mais il était bientôt midi et j'avais rarement la chance de manger deux fois des ramens dans la journée alors j'ai hésité, même si c'était pas dans mes habitudes. Je pouvais me lancer à la poursuite de Sakura, Mizuko-sensei, le soit disant Sasuke et l'autre type aux tresses, ou je pouvais aller tranquillement manger un ramen. Mon ventre me brûlait, et mon instinct me chuchotait à l'oreille des mots étranges.

Yakuru arrêtait pas de sourire et je trouvais ça vachement déstabilisant. Je l'ai regardé bien dans les yeux.

Ecoute, j'ai dit…


	6. Pas le choix

Pas le choix

(_Yakuru_)

Je n'avais pas demandé à venir, on m'y avait forcé. En fait, j'avais été obligé de nombreuses fois depuis que je vivais, et je m'étais plus ou moins habitué –autant qu'il est possible- à ne jamais faire ce dont j'avais envie. Cependant, je percevais ce voyage plus comme une mise en exil qu'une mission ; on se servait de moi et on m'éloignait du même coup, c'était évident.

J'étais sous la coupe de ma famille depuis ma naissance. Pour être précis, je n'avais jamais été à l'abri de leurs choix. Sans connaître non plus une vie familiale merveilleuse, puisque ma mère m'avait catapulté dès mon plus jeune âge dans un pensionnat, une sorte d'école d'apprentissage. Je n'avais plus eu de ses nouvelles. Puis, quand j'avais commencé à réussir quelques examens –sans être brillant- on m'avait rappelé. Ma grande-tante. Les missions avaient commencé.

J'étais loin d'être heureux.

Ma grande-tante me forçait à avaler sa pilule de bonheur et je n'avais pas intérêt à me rebiffer.

Elle s'était autrefois trouvée au sommet avant d'être déchue. Pour retrouver sa place elle avait besoin de puissance. Elle n'en manquait pas, je peux vous l'assurer, du moins dans sa personne ; mais de puissance à ses services, elle n'en avait pas, ou si peu que personne ne fléchirait l'échine pour qu'elle réintègre son honneur et son trône. Chose étonnante pour une femme de son caractère, elle détestait devoir se salire elle-même ; devoir tremper les mains dans toute cette bouillie humaine. En fait, elle ne vivait qu'à travers les autres, exerçant sur leurs pauvres esprits assez de peur et de respect pour qu'ils fassent ce qu'elle ordonnait. J'appartenais malheureusement à ce nombre là.

Et j'avais une mission à accomplir.

Naruto me regardait avec ce sérieux si loufoque qui -j'avais vite appris à le reconnaître- le caractérisait, un peu comme si un Hokage m'avait raconté une blague ou plutôt comme si, dans le cas présent, un petit ninja m'avait sorti un discours de politique. Mais, je le savais désormais, Naruto n'était pas n'importe quel ninja. Je n'aurais pas été là. Je lui rendais son regard accompagné d'un faible sourire qui, semblable à tout ce qui me composait, était forcé. Forcé par les miens. Forcé par moi-même. Je le regardais, lui qui n'en faisait jamais qu'à sa tête, et le regardant je réfléchissais à la façon de me servir de lui, tout comme on se servait de moi.

Mes doigts me chatouillaient comme si je n'avais pas joué d'un instrument depuis une éternité.


	7. Un moyen si facile

7. Un moyen si facile

(_Naruto_)

… - Ecoute, j'ai dit, on peut quand même pas les laisser toutes seules !

Il quittait pas son sourire et ça commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs, que j'avais par ailleurs déjà endoloris.

T'inquiète pas, elles s'en sortiront. Depuis que Sakura-chan étudie avec Mizuko-sensei, elle a appris plein de trucs balèzes.

Attend… Sakura-chan prend des cours avec Mizuko-sensei ?

Il marqua une pause.

Oui. Je te l'avais dit, tu te souviens pas ?

J'ai cherché un moment et puis, pris au dépourvu, j'ai souri à mon tour, mais un grand sourire honnête.

Si, bien sûr.

Il m'a regardé comme le font tous ces débiles qui me prennent pour un débile et j'ai pas apprécié.

Bon, bye, j'y vais, j'ai décrété tout d'un coup.

Il a paru embêté pourtant il a pas bougé pour essayer de me faire changer d'avis.

Je me suis retourné et des yeux j'ai essayé de me souvenir par où ils étaient tous partis, les filles et les deux types bizarres. D'ailleurs, chaque fois que j'y pensais, à ce type, ce Sasuke, j'avais comme le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu _avant_. Après tout, c'était possible. Y avait un truc avec ma mémoire qui marchait pas, j'en étais persuadé. Mais j'arrivais pas à savoir quoi, même en me concentrant très fort.

T'es amoureux de Sakura-chan, c'est ça ?

Je me suis arrêté net dans mes pensées et j'ai senti le rouge envahir mes joues.

Dis pas de conneries, j'ai balbutié.

Mais il a continué.

On dirait bien, en tout cas. Tu te débrouilles toujours pour attirer son attention en faisant le guignol.

J'ai tiré la gueule et froncé les sourcils, parce que c'était dégueulasse de me balancer ça au visage, comme si c'était pas personnel ; ouais, d'accord, j'aimais bien Sakura-chan, mais c'était pas une raison pour le déballer. Y avait eu l'effet de surprise en plus : je voyais pas comment il avait pu l'apprendre. J'ai serré les poings à mes côtés en m'efforçant de pas y penser pourtant c'était super dur. Une colère familière grossissait en moi et j'avais du mal à la contenir. Au bout de quelques minutes j'ai respiré bien fort, avec derrières les yeux l'image de Sakura-chan en train de sourire, et puis je me suis calmé, tout doucement.

N'importe quoi, j'ai rigolé. Tu mitonnes tes petites histoires, mon vieux. T'es même pas en cours avec nous.

Il a rien répondu. Je sentais que la balle était dans mon camp. Alors j'ai re-respiré normalement. Et j'ai voulu m'éloigner.

Mais le temps s'est comme suspendu…

…Et une chaleur a pris possession de ma tête, l'a enflammée autant que mes yeux et ma gorge. J'ai toussé, c'était tellement soudain et puis ça faisait vachement mal, y avait rien et l'instant d'après la douleur et la haine, alors je suis retombé encore une fois par terre, et j'ai fermé les yeux en priant pour que ça s'arrête.

Une voix m'a chuchoté à l'oreille, et c'était une voix lugubre, effrayante.

_…Il y aurait bien un moyen… Si facile…_

Puis la douleur s'est apaisée. J'ai pu respirer convenablement, aspirant à grandes goulées.

Yakuru se tenait dans mon dos. Il a dit :

Tu vois ? Vaut mieux que tu restes avec moi.


	8. Sasuke kun

Sasuke-kun

(_Sakura_)

Mizuko-sensei touchait si peu les branches et les toits que c'était comme si elle volait.

Quant à moi je n'arrivais pas à détourner mes pensées de Sasuke-kun. Il trônait, avec ses mèches de cheveux corbeau, ses immenses prunelles, son air grave, si attirant. Le mystère dont il s'affublait me donnait envie de ne jamais le laisser seul ; il l'avait déjà trop été alors que personne ne devrait endurer cela. Il me semblait noyé dans son malheur, submergé par le désastre qui s'était abattu sur sa famille, et chaque fois que m'apparaissaient ses grands yeux furieux je ne pouvais me défaire de l'image d'un papillon se heurtant à la lumière d'une lampe.

Oui, son idéal le tuerait si on ne faisait rien.

A mes côtés, Mizuko-sensei partageait sans aucun doute mon inquiétude. A la fois pour Sasuke-kun et pour Naruto ; tous deux avaient été blessés dans leur chair et dans leur esprit. Cette horrible bataille aurait pu faire des victimes chez les nôtres autant qu'être évitée, Sensei disait vrai… Encore aujourd'hui on ne savait pas tout à fait ce qui s'était passé ; si ce n'est que quelqu'un avait fomenté quelque chose. Et Sasuke-kun s'était enfui. Fuir, toujours fuir, toujours plus loin, en quête d'on ne savait quoi… Mon cœur cogna contre ma poitrine au souvenir de cette affreuse mêlée de morts.

Et puis tout s'était progressivement calmé, comme la pluie finit par se tarir ou la neige cesser de tomber. On avait enterré les morts –bien qu'ils ne soient pas apparentés au village-, soigné les blessés. Mais pas de trace de Sasuke. Il avait disparu.

Nous les rattrapons.

Il était loin d'être en état de le faire mais n'allait sûrement pas le montrer. Son bras cassé… Oh, je n'ose pas y repenser ou je vais frémir ou pleurer. Le craquement avait été si distinct malgré la tempête de chakra qui régnait tout autour, si distinct et si perçant, semblable comme une goutte d'eau au craquement justement provoqué par Sasuke, un jour.

Par ici, Sakura…

Depuis on ne l'avait pas revu hormis ce matin, quant il s'était présenté au cours de vérification des acquis. Sans parler.

Mizuko-sensei et moi, nous avions tellement peur que le dernier des Uchiha surgisse pour prendre sa revanche face à Naruto…

Nous avions peur mais nous n'avions rien pu faire d'autre que de tranquillement soigner Naruto. Aussitôt après la bataille, il était tombé dans un sommeil qui ressemblait plus à un coma qu'autre chose, et Mizuko-sensei s'affaira de longues journées à panser ses blessures, tant les superficielles que celles, profondes, qui l'agitaient toutes les nuits au creux de cauchemars visiblement redoutables. Les journées passaient et j'apprenais de nombreuses techniques que je retenais –peut-être me serraient-elles utiles pour Sasuke-kun. Naruto récupérait doucement. Je ne pouvais pas rester seule avec lui parce que la vue du garçon écrasé par les couvertures ne collait pas avec celle du démon qui avait fait couler des flots de sang. Les paupières closes ne cachaient pour moi que des pupilles rouges et monstrueuses.

Il se réveilla heureusement sans se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Personne ne lui dit rien, parce que nous avions trop peur qu'il puisse récidiver. Peu à peu, avec mes efforts, j'ai réussi à me rappeler le vrai Naruto, celui qui faisait toujours l'idiot, qui disait toujours ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire, et à oublier le massacre.

Et voilà que notre peur s'était finalement justifiée. Sasuke-kun était si blessé… Dans son ego. Il y avait tant de risques qu'il bascule… Il se tenait au bord du gouffre et nous étions impuissants à le ramener…

Non ! Non, nous le ramènerons.

Nous le ramènerons et nous ne laisserons plus repartir.


	9. Affreux comme histoire

Affreux comme histoire

(_Sasuke_)

Les branches succédaient aux branches. Le jour se levait juste.

Mon pied se posait, amortissait le poids de mon corps, le propulsait en avant, se posait de nouveau. Le paysage défilait sous mes yeux sans que je sache réellement où j'allais. Ailleurs.

Naruto.

Je fronçais les sourcils et fermais les yeux une seconde, essayant de déloger l'image qui m'accaparait. Une seconde suffisante à ce que je heurte une terminaison de branche au niveau de l'épaule. Grimace. Merde. Ca fait mal. Merde… J'étais bien trop faible, c'était cela le vrai problème. Trop faible pour me défendre. Pour vaincre. Pour me venger. A quoi sert la vengeance si elle ne peut être assouvie ? Merde… Mon bras me faisait souffrir. Le bandage était trop serré… Ou peut-être étais-je trop délicat.

Un regard renforcé par le Sharingan en arrière me permit de voir qu'il ne m'avait pas laissé tranquille.

Maintenant, je devrais vous raconter, n'est-ce pas ? Ne pas vous perdre. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment envie. Je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses. L'analyse c'est pas pour moi. Ce dont je suis certain c'est de ne pas vivre parce que je l'ai voulu ou parce que j'ai quelque chose de spécial à accomplir. Je vis parce que quelqu'un ne m'a pas tué. C'est affreux, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez insisté, pourtant. Donc, je ne vis que parce que quelqu'un a décidé de me laisser la vie sauve ; ouais. Ce qui est affreux, c'est que la vraie vie, celle qui se porte au creux du cœur, n'importe qui de supérieur peut en écarter délicatement vos doigts et aussi délicatement la briser entre les siens. La vie, c'est quelque chose d'assez superficiel, en fait.

Et puis il a fallu lui trouver un sens, à ce geste. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pour me faire souffrir. Pour la douleur, pour la solitude, le chagrin, la peine, la tristesse… Et puis la force de se relever. Les coups durs qui rendent plus forts peuvent aussi rendre plus faibles. Que je fonçais tête baissée vers la mort, je le savais. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser l'assassin de ma famille en vie. Je ne pouvais pas. Et pour atteindre mon but il fallait devenir encore plus fort.

Je secouais la tête ; je perdais du terrain.

Naruto. Il fallait aussi le battre pour devenir plus fort, mais surtout pour me prouver que je n'étais pas faible. Il fallait aussi le battre parce qu'il m'avait humilié, quoi qu'il fut à cet instant. La douleur dans mon épaule revint à la surface, tache d'encre noire et tenace, fleurit dans mon esprit, me mordit jusqu'au sang, enfonçant toujours plus loin ses crocs dans ma chair. Merde…

Une fois la bataille terminée, je n'avais eu d'autre choix que de partir. Ma route ensanglantée avait croisé celle de la roulotte d'un cirque ambulant qui cheminait justement à travers la forêt jusqu'à Konoha… Je n'avais rien demandé. On m'avait apporté un peu d'aide. On m'avait replacé l'os. Pansé. Je desserrais rarement les dents. Lui non plus. Lui, c'était un garçon d'à peu près mon âge –je sais même pas exactement ce qu'il faisait comme boulot, mais ça m'importait peu, et de toute manière je parlais pas des masses non plus. Il était vêtu d'une sorte de costume noir et large. Il avait les cheveux bruns et lourds, bouclés, un visage rond et intelligent, et sur la figure un vague sourire qui donnait à penser qu'il était à des années lumières et en même temps trop près. Je me suis pas tout de suite méfié, c'est vrai. Même s'il me regardait jamais dans les yeux et si ses mouvements autour de mon épaule étaient trop précautionneux.

J'étais revenu trouver Naruto. Vous allez sûrement trouver ça idiot pourtant j'en avais besoin. Il était complètement largué, le pauvre. Je me demandais ce que ça faisait d'avoir un démon en soit. De sentir la puissance au bout de ses doigts. De pouvoir tuer, tuer et tuer encore sans que personne ne soit en mesure de vous arrêter. Il était tellement paumé que j'ai pas eu beaucoup de mal à l'envoyer au tapis. Ca m'a un peu rassuré, c'est vrai. Mais il avait même pas l'air de se souvenir qu'il m'avait humilié, je sais pas vraiment, enfin ; c'était pas exactement ce que j'aurais voulu.

Comme l'autre fou voulait pas me lâcher, j'ai été obligé de m'enfuir encore.

Et il voulait toujours pas me lâcher, en plus.


	10. Toujours eu quelqu’un

Toujours eu quelqu'un

(_Naruto_)

Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu es plus fort que tout le monde ?

J'ai grogné, mais assez bas parce que je suis pas suicidaire.

C'est pas ça, Oba-chan, je vous jure que je me sentais bien…

Tu n'es qu'un gamin sans cervelle, c'est tout.

Elle fronça les sourcils et les deux points sur son front se rapprochèrent.

Il n'est pas question d'excuses, Naruto. Je t'avais dit de rester une semaine. Tu sais combien de jours ça fait, une semaine ? Sept. Sept jours et sept nuits pendant lesquels tu aurais dû récupérer complètement. Tu m'écoutes ?

Ouais, ouais, j'avais pas trop le choix. Enfin, comme j'avais l'habitude de me faire engueuler j'ai fait comme à chaque fois ; divisé mon esprit, employant la première moitié à afficher un air vaguement contrit et envoyant la seconde se balader autre part. L'autre part en question était pas terrible, je dois dire. Une chambre d'hôpital comme y doit en exister des milliers. Grande fenêtre sur jardin. Lit bordé et propre. Odeur de naphtaline omniprésente. Et le blanc surtout, du blanc partout, un blanc froid et étranger qui se veut rassurant parce qu'il faut faire comme si c'était le paradis ou dans le genre, faire comme si tout le monde baignait dans les nuages alors que c'est qu'un blanc qui cache du rouge, de la douleur et des larmes et des adieux, un blanc taché par trop de gens qui ont trop souffert et finit par mourir.

Tsunade-sama avait une moue fâchée scotchée sur le visage. J'ai détourné le regard, changé ma position sur le lit.

Merci, Yakuru, tu peux nous laisser. Est-ce que tu as une répétition ?

Il y a bien une représentation ce soir mais je suis déjà prêt, Hokage-sama.

Parfait. Si tu pouvais rester à ma disposition, je te serais grès.

Il a hoché la tête, le sale petit rapporteur, avant de sortir attendre dans le couloir.

Vous pouvez pas me garder, Oba-chan, j'ai protesté. Sasuke a réapparu, j'ai ajouté en guettant sa réaction.

Elle est restée impassible.

Enlève ton T-shirt, elle m'a dit.

Ca avait bien l'air d'un ordre alors j'ai obtempéré sans broncher. Elle a machinalement écouté mon cœur et aussi mes poumons, mais c'était pas dur de voir qu'elle était préoccupée et que ça menait pas loin. Elle a rien dit pendant un bon moment si bien que j'ai fini par la regarder et j'ai remarqué que ses yeux à elle me fixaient le nombril. Rigolez pas, s'il vous plait.

Hé ! j'ai dit. Qu'est-ce qui y a avec mon ventre ?

Quoi ? Rien. Rien, pourquoi, tu crois que tout tourne autour de ton nombril ? Laisse-moi te dire…

Elle a voulu continuer à me taquiner mais elle a vu que je suivais pas. Un poids sérieux m'imposait la réalité.

C'est quoi ce signe, Oba-chan ?

J'ai montré les runes qui bruissaient. Elle a gardé sa fausse bouche ouverte –ben ouais, au cas où vous sauriez pas, c'est qu'une illusion-, a fait un maigre sourire du genre je l'avais piégé. Soupiré.

Ah, ça, Naruto, c'est l'histoire de ta vie, elle a dit d'un ton un peu sage un peu blagueur. Il y a une douzaine d'années, un démon à l'apparence de renard à neuf queues s'est mit à ravager le pays, causant toujours plus de morts que la fois d'avant, toujours davantage de désastres. Il fallait absolument l'empêcher de parvenir à notre village et l'Hokage de cette époque s'est chargé de créer un jutsu afin de sceller le démon. Au moment fatidique, de nombreux ninjas de la feuille ont fait diversion, laissant juste assez de temps à l'Hokage pour appliquer son plan. Le démon renard fut emprisonné -au prix de la mort de l'Hokage- dans le corps d'un nouveau-né. Ce nouveau-né, c'était toi.

Ca a été à mon tour de rien dire.

Le démon est désormais inoffensif, scellé à l'intérieur de toi, séparé de ton esprit par une barrière que rien ne saurait détruire ; Naruto. Ne voit pas cela comme une punition ou une malédiction.

C'est quoi le problème, alors ? j'ai commencé à m'énerver. Pourquoi l'autre m'a ramené ici ?

Il n'y a aucun problème. Tu n'aurais simplement pas dû faire le mur. Nous nous sommes inquiété, tu peux l'imaginer ? S'en aller, comme ça, croyant ne rien devoir à personne. Des gens s'occupaient de toi, tu t'en rends compte ? Ton taux d'oxygène était trop bas pour risquer te lever. De même que tu avais encore quelques examens à faire. Tient, prends ça.

J'ai même pas senti qu'elle me fourrait un gobelet dans les mains. Je me souvenais, par à-coups me brusquant la mémoire, me rendant une partie de moi que je croyais disparue mais qui n'avait jamais cessé d'être là ; par vagues qui déposaient des reliquats de moments et de sensations sur les rives de mon esprit ; par éclairs qui faisaient la lumière sur des faits, et je remettais enfin la main sur les clefs de tiroirs qui m'avaient toujours semblés clos. Il y avait quelqu'un _d'autre_. Non, il y avait _toujours_ eu quelqu'un d'autre. Au fond de moi, je le savais bien avant que Tsunade-sama ne le dise.

Elle continuait à parler de tout sauf de ce que je voulais savoir, c'est à dire pourquoi ça allait pas. J'ai accentué ma prise sur le gobelet. Ses reproches et ses inquiétudes me remplissaient les oreilles, me brouillaient le cerveau, et j'ai de nouveau senti la colère se propager en moi. C'était pire que la dernière fois. Ca s'emparait de moi et je pouvais rien faire contre. J'avais l'impression de regarder un film dont j'aurais été l'acteur principal. La rage écrasait tout ; arrachait les commandes ; merde, pourquoi j'étais jamais au courant de rien pourquoi on ne m'écoutait pas pourquoi il fallait être poli et calme et attendre rien faire d'autre toujours être patient une minute puis une heure et tous ces gens qui m'évitaient sans raison…

…_C'est ça…Laisse-moi faire…_

Le liquide a coulé dans ma gorge.

Bien, tu te souviens sûrement, maintenant, elle a articulé. Je vais te laisser te reposer.

Le brouillard m'empêchait de voir mais aussi d'agir. J'ai essayé de lutter mais c'était aussi facile que danser dans de la mélasse. J'ai essayé de remonter tout au fond de moi… Jusqu'à sentir _sa_ présence… Pénétrer dans _son_ domaine… _Son _territoire… Son territoire qui était aussi le mien… Non ?

La réalité devenait toute gondolée, presque rêve, et il fut bientôt impossible de défaire l'une de l'autre.

L'au revoir de Oba-chan me parvint à travers un univers de promesses de cauchemars cachés derrière le somnifère. Je relâchais ma prise sur son bras et elle put se lever.

Ma tête toucha l'oreiller avant que je puisse l'entendre passer le pas de la porte.


	11. Idiote

11. Idiote !

(_Sakura_)

Par ici, Sakura…

Nous n'étions pas parties depuis longtemps et pourtant nous débouchâmes rapidement sur une toute petite clairière étouffée par la forêt. Je ne pourrais pas dire plus pour la simple raison que j'apercevais Sasuke-kun de dos au milieu des broussailles, ou du moins, le croyais : il y avait quelque chose d'étranger dans la tenue droite et leste de sa silhouette, comme de l'aise ; en somme quelque chose qui n'appartenait pas à mon Sasuke-kun. Celui que je connaissais depuis toujours, même s'il se déplaçait avec agilité, avait un port plus nerveux, comme sur le point de s'envoler au moindre geste brusque –c'était un truc que Ino n'avait jamais compris… Un drame ne disparaît pas sans laisser de traces.

En tout cas il était bien trop paisible pour que je me trompe encore longtemps. Mais il changea brutalement d'attitude quant le vrai Sasuke-kun se laissa tomber avec flegme d'une branche et se réceptionna lestement sur le sol jonché de feuilles mortes. Je pressais l'allure. De là où j'étais, l'inconnu paraissait beaucoup plus tremblant, moins sûr de lui face au dernier des Uchiha à l'attitude menaçante.

Oui, il semblait trop…

J'agrandissais le pas.

…Trop hésitant pour quelqu'un qui poursuivait un génie…

Mizuko-sensei fut la première à pénétrer dans la petite clairière, rompant ainsi le tête à tête entre le poursuivi et le poursuivant.

…Trop immobile.

Oui, décidément, quelque chose ne collait pas. Peut-être les gestes… Avec l'allure.

L'inconnu sursauta à l'arrivée de Sensei, releva le visage qu'il avait maintenu baissé à terre. Deux tresses encadraient un visage très rond, très blanc, presque fiévreux, et de courtes boucles châtaignes recouvraient les épaules, rejoignant un col très large. Il portait bien un bandeau au front mais la plaque était invisible parce tournée vers l'intérieur. Mais surtout, ses joues étaient vraiment rouges…

Puis Mizuko-sensei parla d'une voix forte et l'étranger parut encore plus effrayé parce qu'après avoir reporté une dernière fois son regard sur mon Sasuke-kun, il se retourna et disparut dans la végétation.

Je retins mon souffle lorsqu'il se faufila entre les branches, comme un homme-serpent, défiant les lois de la pesanteur encore plus que ne le faisait habituellement un ninja.

Je l'avais déjà vu quelque part ; la certitude explosa en bulle de couleur dans mon esprit.

_Idiote ! Bien sûr que tu l'as déjà vu !_

La même dextérité quasi inhumaine.

_Idiote ! Rappelle-toi ! _

Les mêmes vêtements. Ceux de Yakuru. Ceux du cirque ambulant.

Mais pourquoi en avoir après mon Sasuke-kun ?

Allait-on me défier sur mon propre terrain ?


	12. Né, c\'est tout

12. Né, c'est tout

(_Mizuko_)

Sasuke-kun ! s'étonna Sakura dans un hoquet.

Il refusait de nous faire face, les poings serrés à ses côtés. De dos, embrasé de fierté, il ressemblait assez à Naruto-kun pour que l'image de mon protégé se superpose à celle du garçon présent.

Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude…

La jeune fille tordait ses mains, le visage envahi par le désarroi et la peur ; je pense que, en dépit du fait qu'elle le poursuivait sans relâche depuis l'ombre, chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait face à lui, elle avait peur ; peur de ne pas être suffisante, peur de ne pas comprendre, de ne pas être celle qui correspond. Et pourtant elle était toujours là.

Il finit par se retourner. Son visage était complètement fermé et il ne répondit à aucune des questions qui s'échappèrent de la bouche de Sakura. Je décidais d'intervenir. S'il n'avait pas bougé, c'était certainement parce que j'avais précédé la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer toutes les personnalités de Konoha ; il était temps de donner une explication et il en était conscient.

Sasuke, dis-je en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Mizuko-sama, répondit-il aussi poliment.

Ses cheveux noirs renvoyaient peu l'éclat que le sommeil matinal y déposait.

Alors ?

Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, sans sourire, les yeux sous l'ombre projetée par le feuillage loin au-dessus.

Je vais bien. Je suis guéri, osa-t-il même rajouter.

Tu es sûr ? s'enquit Sakura. Je peux peut-être voir ? Tu sais, depuis que je prends des cours avec Mizuko-sensei, je suis tout à fait capable de…

Je vais bien.

Ne joue pas à ça, Sasuke, grondais-je. Si tu allais réellement bien, il n'y aurait aucune raison de te cacher dans la forêt. Ou de surgir pour attaquer Naruto. Premièrement, tu n'aurais pas dû t'enfuir. Deuxièmement, tu n'aurais pas dû rester caché. Troisièmement, tu aurais dû nous donner de tes nouvelles. Quatrièmement, tu aurais dû prendre soin de ton bras.

Je vous dis que j'allais bien. Je pouvais pas rester, j'ai pas de compte à rendre à Konoha.

Oh, si, tu en as. Tu en fait partie, et c'est suffisant pour ne pas l'oublier.

Il croisa les bras, raide dans son uniforme sombre, détourna les yeux.

J'y suis né, c'est tout.

Le sous-entendu était clair. Il ne comptait pas moisir toute sa vie à Konoha. Il ne poursuivait qu'un but, un seul. Je soupirais.

Toujours est-il que pour l'instant, tu es là, et rien n'excuse le fait d'être parti sans nous prévenir, Sasuke.

Sakura s'approcha timidement et tenta un contact avec le garçon qui ne lui jeta qu'un coup d'œil avant de revenir à moi.

Je suis pas pieds et poings liés, se défendit-il. Et j'ai été soigné.

Tant mieux. Par qui ?

Il hésita un faible instant. Sakura posa une main sur son épaule cassée et il tressaillit. Il dût s'en vouloir parce qu'il cracha aussitôt après avec brusquerie :

Pourquoi vous me laissez pas tranquille ?

Parce que tout ce qui concerne le village nous concerne, Tsunade et moi. Ecoute. Naruto est revenu à lui sans se souvenir.

Il eut une deuxième hésitation qu'il camoufla plus vite avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

Le petit démon a tout oublié ? Tous ceux qu'il a tués ?

Tout. Laisse-moi te dire que ça ne sert à rien de vouloir te venger.

C'est pas ce que je veux. J'ai déjà assez à faire.

J'acquiesçais lentement, pensive. Il voulait seulement se rassurer.

Assez pour te mener la vie dure, lâchais-je, amère. Et celui qui te poursuivait ? Il te raccompagnait ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules, délogeant la main de Sakura qui se frayait timidement un chemin sous le vêtement.

Arrête. Tout va bien, je te dis. Qui ? Ah, lui. Je sais pas pourquoi il me suivait.

C'est lui qui t'a soigné ?

Il releva la tête, croisa mon regard.

Oui.


	13. Seul et rien

Seul et rien

(_Yakuru_)

_« Je vais te laisser te reposer. »_

Phrase qui était certainement le signal pour que je suspende mon écoute ; mes mains tracèrent immédiatement une dissipation et réintégrèrent mes poches. Le fourmillement avait disparu, laissant la place à des bouffées de soulagement qui fleurirent dans mes paumes. J'étais accro. Ou plutôt, comme toujours, ma vie étant entièrement composée de cette drogue, j'en étais imprégné à ne plus pouvoir respirer. On m'avait élevé dans les jutsus et je ne pouvais plus m'en passer. Ce n'était plus une passion. C'était ma vie.

La porte de la chambre vingt-deux se tira et Tsunade-sama sortit. Elle se tenait l'épaule gauche de la main droite, soulignant son énorme poitrine, trop démesurée pour être vraie.

Mon écoute ne m'avait rien appris que je ne savais déjà ; le sceau apposé par Mizuko, l'amie de celle qui se tenait en ce moment au montant de la porte, était trop superficiel pour pouvoir tenir longtemps encore. En plus de ça, le caractère de Naruto –sans conteste spontané- fragilisait le mur entre les deux esprits. Il risquait de céder. Il fallait rapidement s'accaparer l'enfant démon parce que c'était un atout considérable. Ce qui changeait désormais la donne, c'était que Naruto était au courant du démon en lui ; les cartes n'étaient plus les mêmes, et par conséquent les combinaisons gagnantes venaient de changer elles-aussi. Il allait falloir jouer autrement.

Ah, Yakuru…

Un voile de fatigue s'était déposé sur les traits du cinquième Hokage. Je levais les sourcils, cachant mal ma surprise. Elle serra les mâchoires, sans lâcher son bras, se reprit, se redressa, gonfla sa poitrine qui enfla comme deux montgolfières.

Justement. Naruto… Naruto se réveillera d'ici quelques heures. Est-ce que tu peux veiller sur lui, s'il te plait ?

J'avalais tant bien que mal ma salive. Sa voix était aiguë et légèrement dédoublée, son souffle laborieux.

Ouais… Bien sûr, rectifiais-je.

Elle me fixa une poignée de secondes, comme hésitant à me faire confiance ou non –non sans raison car, après tout, je venais tout juste d'arriver à Konoha- puis céda à la facilité. Je m'étais si facilement fait une place. Il suffisait d'écouter. De rire. D'être humain, en quelques sortes. Evidemment, je les avais un peu détestés pour toute leur chance, toute cette chance d'avoir pu grandir tranquillement, avec des parents et tout ce qu'il faut.

Il va bien ? demandais-je innocemment.

Evidemment, je les avais un peu haïs pour être quelqu'un, pour ne pas être aussi fin qu'une feuille, aussi souffle ou brume, parce qu'ils avaient eu le droit de devenir ce qu'ils voulaient, timides, effacés, orgueilleux, rieurs, sensibles, jaloux ; ils avaient même eu le droit d'être exclus pour ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Moi, j'étais seul et je n'étais rien à la fois. Ce n'était pas juste.

Oui, merci de te soucier de sa santé.

Et s'il veut partir ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, trahissant son anxiété.

Eh bien, s'il veut partir… Retient-le.

Parfait. Je hochais la tête de haut en bas, muet.

Tsunade-sama me salua et, tournant le dos, s'en fut dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

D'entre ses doigts jusqu'à sa tunique perlaient quelques gouttes de sang. Quelques lourdes gouttes, concrètes, qui imprimèrent leur rouge carmin et tellement vivant sur mes pupilles.

Je la regardais s'éloigner. Puis je refaisais face à la porte. Elle était trouée d'une minuscule fenêtre et, toujours silencieux, j'observais Naruto. Il n'était plus que des cheveux blonds enfouis dans un oreiller.

Et pourtant, il était si peu banal…

Rien de tout cela n'était juste.


	14. Entre eux deux

14. Entre eux deux

(_Sakura_)

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'écœurante bataille et ça avait été une semaine entière séparée de Sasuke. C'est pour ça que j'essayais, pendant qu'il gardait les mains dans les poches, de voir si son épaule était tout à fait guérie.

Arrête. Tout va bien, je te dis, tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

J'avais du mal à le croire, et avec Mizuko-sensei qui continuait de l'interroger comme s'il avait été un criminel en fuite…

Qui ? Ah, lui. Je sais pas pourquoi il me suivait.

C'est lui qui t'a soigné ?

Oui.

Et tu n'en sais pas plus ? Tu es certain de ne pas l'avoir offensé d'une quelconque façon ? Tu ne connais même pas son nom, je suppose ?

Non, je vous dis. Oui. Non, il était pas bavard du tout.

Et là, sans prévenir, une silhouette se matérialisa puis se redressa. C'était celle d'un anbu, pas plus grand que moi, presque entièrement recouvert par le plastron et la combinaison noire qui lui tenait lieu d'uniforme. Il était petit et ses bras fins -sur lesquels les muscles faisaient comme là où les racines des arbres deviennent plus volumineuses- étaient les seuls à sortir du vêtement officiel, avec la tête.

Tsunade-sama vous fait savoir qu'elle vous attend.

C'était étrange parce qu'il y avait comme un décalage entre sa voix et sa façon de parler ; ses mots étaient ceux d'un adulte mais son timbre, railleur, était plutôt celui d'un petit garçon.

Mizuko-sensei eut un silence troublé qu'elle essaya de prendre de court en prononçant fermement :

Sakura, tu m'accompagnes.

…Sensei ! m'écriais-je, sans y croire. Je préférerais rester aux côtés de Sasuke-kun !…

Elle fronça les sourcils comme pour me faire comprendre qu'on ne jouait plus. Une volute bleutée germa près de sa pommette et se tortilla laborieusement jusqu'à son front.

Puisque je te dis que tu viens, ordonna-t-elle, sévère. (Puis, à Sasuke-kun : ) N'en profite pas pour quitter le village. Je te le déconseille. Et si je te retrouve à défier Naruto, tu auras à te justifier plus que ça.

Sasuke-kun ne parut pas impressionné mais comme il cache tout, c'est difficile à dire. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais affirmer que je le connais vraiment ; mais au cours de ces derniers mois, j'ai découvert tant de choses que je ne m'avance plus de rien.

Puis j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose de grave. Ca m'a fait comme un choc.

Sensei, j'ai demandé avec la voix qui tremblait un peu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Son regard s'était égaré quelque part et je n'osais pas demander où. En plus un silence désagréable s'était étendu et ne semblait pas prêt à lâcher prise. Je dois dire que j'avais beaucoup de mal à décider quoi faire parce que le garçon que j'aimais se tenait devant moi, et même s'il avait assuré qu'il allait bien, le tissu sur son épaule s'était révélé poisseux ; mais Naruto faisait partie de notre équipe, autrefois ; il en avait été un membre à part entière, sa bêtise sous le bras… Et puis je ne sais plus. Il avait fallu défendre le village et cette énorme invocation m'avait envoyée heurter le tronc d'un arbre, tout s'était assombri et quand j'avais rouvert les yeux il était là, nimbé d'un immense aura rouge, tout le monde avait pris peur et il avait été encore plus énervé, et alors le sang ce sang et rien que du sang… Ca ne pouvait être lui. Ce n'était pas de lui dont il s'agissait.

Elle a dit que vous ne deviez pas traîner.

J'ai levé la tête vers l'anbu. Le masque était impassible. Sensei sortit de sa rêverie et, saluant d'un geste bref de la tête, s'élança entre deux troncs.

Naruto faisait partie de notre équipe. Et même si c'était autrefois, ça comptait autant… Autant que s'il l'était encore.

Je profitais que le visage de Sasuke-kun n'était pas tourné vers autre part –en fait il paraissait même assez intéressé- pour lui esquisser un sourire désolé avant de suivre Mizuko-sensei.

Mais le souvenir refusait toujours de s'effacer.


	15. Nous

15. Nous

(_Naruto_)

_Laisse-moi_

Sommeil… Le sommeil s'est glissé dans mes veines et rebondit dans mon cœur. D'abord me débattre, parce que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, m'attend de l'autre côté, dans le monde éveillé, quelque chose que je n'aie pas terminé, quelqu'un à qui je n'ai pas fini de parler… Non ? Alors il faut me débattre et griffer mais c'est plus fort, tellement plus fort que moi, que je finis par glisser lentement vers le noir. Non.

_Faire_

Le noir veut pas de moi. Il est beaucoup plus profond que je l'aurais imaginé et je me noie au cœur de ses plis. Je croise des milliers d'images qui m'appartiennent. Je ne m'en rends pas compte mais je le sais. Ce sont les miennes. Mes souvenirs. La balançoire. La déception d'avoir raté le concours d'admission. Le bonheur de faire partie d'une équipe. L'humiliation d'être traité de mauviette. L'eau qui résiste sous mes sandales. Le vent qui s'engouffre dans mon col.

_La rage_

De ne pas être doué. Je marche dans un couloir. Il fait sombre. Il n'y a pas de torches mais il y a de la lumière. Sur les murs, des murmures, des images et des goûts se mélangent. Mes ramens. Sakura-chan qui échappe au baiser de Gros-sourcils. Nos pas. Sur le sentier. Le paysage défile plus vite alors que je me mets à courir. Tous nos voyages… Je m'en souviens. Toutes nos missions… Je m'en souviens aussi.

_Le cri_

Sasuke qui hurle. Les souvenirs qui viennent dévorent les murs. Ceux que je laisse derrière moi se fondent dans l'obscurité et j'ai déjà l'impression d'à nouveau les oublier. Pourtant il faut avancer, je le sais. Nous. Notre équipe. Mon rival. Je m'en souviens aussi. Les murs divergent brutalement, l'un vers la droite, l'autre vers la gauche, et je débouche dans une salle tellement immense qu'il m'est impossible d'en voir l'étendue totale.

_La puissance_

Je fais quelques pas vers la pénombre. La lumière avance avec moi et je me demande si c'est pas moi qui la commande.

Un portail s'élève devant pendant que la pénombre recule, se heurte contre les barreaux tordus.

Je fais encore quelques pas. Impossible de voir ce que détient la porte. Est-ce que je le saurais pas ?

_Je te l'offre _

Je sursaute. Merde, c'est quoi cette voix ? En y regardant de plus près, le portail n'est pas loin de céder ; les barreaux sont quasiment tous dégommés. Même moi je crois que je pourrais les briser, si je voulais. Mais je veux pas.

_Approche_

Je veux pas.

_Ah ! Mais je peux venir, si tu préfères_

Un rire fait trembler les barreaux effrités et une chose énorme commence à se presser contre eux. Merde… Je voudrais pas regarder mais je peux rien faire d'autre… Les flammes lèchent le portail et le déforment un peu alors que le monstre émerge du noir du cauchemar...


	16. Histoire d'un revenant

16. Histoire d'un revenant

(_Fly_)

Les deux femmes me regardaient. L'une avait le regard hésitant et chargé de soucis, l'autre plus ferme mais tout autant préoccupé. La plus jeune n'était encore qu'une ado et semblait avoir peine à garder pied dans ses énigmes.

Mizuko-sama finit par me saluer avant de rapidement disparaître.

Je les avais suivies des yeux et je refaisais face à Sasuke.

D'abord, salut à tous. Il n'est pas indispensable que je me présente pourtant je vais faire un effort. J'ai seize ans, j'en parais plus mais ça ne se voit que lorsque j'ôte le masque de anbu ; avec, impossible de deviner. Ce masque, je le porte depuis quelques années déjà. Mon petit-frère et moi sommes originaires de Konoha. Nos routes se sont séparées à la suite d'un incident douloureux, j'ai pas envie d'en parler, vous saurez plus tard. Alors que je venais tout juste d'être promu anbu, j'ai moi-même fait la demande d'être traqueur de déserteur. Ma requête acceptée, je suis parti.

Et j'étais de retour. Je suis pas terrible comme conteur, c'est ça ?

Ca fait longtemps, j'ai dit.

Il a haussé un sourcil, juste assez pour évoquer une question.

Je portais une main et relevais le masque jusque sur mon front.

…Fly ?

Gagné, j'ai répondu avec un sourire.

J'étais content. Il ne m'avait pas oublié. Faut dire qu'on avait quand même passé un peu de temps ensemble, moi et lui. Lui et moi, pardon. J'avais pas dix ans, à l'époque, lui non plus. On avait comme qui dirait sympathisé. On avait quelques points communs. On était orphelins, surtout. Ca crée des liens, ce genre de choses. On s'entendait bien. Puis j'étais rentré à l'académie et on s'était pas revus. Nous ne nous étions pas revus, pardon.

Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe à Konoha ?

Il a découvert une canine comme si le sujet ne le bottait guère.

A part le massacre, je veux dire ? insistais-je.

Tu es au courant ?

Je suis passé par le bar en arrivant. Les rumeurs ont deux jambes et boivent trop de saké.

Je riais. Il ne dit rien. Je redevenais sérieux.

Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur cet enfant démon ?

Il posa sur moi de grands yeux noirs surpris.

Il t'intéresse ?

Eh… Peut-être bien. Tu le connais personnellement ?

Sasuke se mura dans quelques minutes de silence qu'il ne brisa que pour lâcher :

Peut-être bien, ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

A propos du démon…

Kyubi ? proposa-t-il.

Voilà, Kyubi… Depuis combien d'années ?

Toujours, à ce que je sache.

Et il faiblit…

Naruto ?

Il avait posé la question comme si il y accordait de l'importance et je me taisais un court instant.

Oui, dis-je finalement. Le sceau qu'il porte faiblit avec lui. Le massacre de la semaine dernière en est le fruit.

Il faiblit…, répéta-t-il.

Il releva brusquement la tête et nous nous jaugeâmes du regard. Nous essayions chacun de savoir ce que l'autre savait sans dire ce que l'on savait soit-même. Par expérience, je peux vous dire que c'est partout comme ça. Rien n'est jamais gratuit. Dire quelque chose pour apprendre autre chose… Donner pour recevoir.

Mais nous n'avions plus rien à nous apprendre. La tension retomba et je secouais la tête pour repousser le blond qui me barrait la vue.

Sinon… Et toi ?

Il eut un bref sourire, comme un éclair de lumière sur son visage mangé par le noir.

Ca n'a pas tellement changé de l'orphelinat.

Tu t'entraînes assez ?

Je fais de mon mieux, en tout cas, dit-il avec un nouveau sourire.

C'est pas avec ce genre de répliques que t'arriveras à ma hauteur, me moquais-je gentiment.

Le sourire s'effaça et il fronça les sourcils.

Et la croissance ?

Je riais doucement, parce que ces moqueries avaient un goût de nostalgie et n'évoquaient que des journées de paresse. Ah, le bon vieux temps. Et les mots qui viennent aux lèvres comme si on avait plusieurs décennies derrière soit alors qu'on n'en a pas une. On peut être âgé et trop jeune à la fois.


	17. La bête

17. La bête

(_Naruto_)

T'approche pas !

Il sourit, se presse un peu plus. Les flammèches me balayent le visage sans que je ressente de brûlure.

_C'est un peu tard, tu ne crois pas ?_

Tu es…

_Tu comprends enfin. _

Pourquoi je te vois que maintenant ?

_Ce n'est pas la première fois. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, c'est tout. _

Si, je me souviens. Je faisais même partie d'une équipe, avant.

_Seulement grâce à ma force._

C'est pas vrai. N'importe quoi.

_Je t'offrirai bien plus si tu me laisses faire ce que je désire. Je t'offrirai ma force et mon énergie. Je t'offrirai la puissance. Tu auras tout ce que tu voudras. _

N'importe quoi, j'ai répété.

_Ce serait trop parfait, n'est-ce pas ? Posséder tout ce que tu désires._

Et en échange tu tueras tout un tas de gens, ouais.

_Qu'importe ? Leurs vies sont insignifiantes. Mais tu refuseras parce que tu as peur d'être heureux._

Qui ça, moi ? je me suis moqué.

_Toi. Le bonheur t'effraie. C'est si différent de ce à quoi tu es habitué. On t'a menti. Ils t'ont tous menti. Depuis ta naissance. Ils ont tous peur. Parce que tu es différent. Tu ne leur dois rien. Parce qu'ils n'ont rien fait pour toi. _

Evidemment, t'as tort. C'est pas parce que t'es là depuis le tout début que tu peux te permettre de bavarder comme ça sur ma vie !

_Si. Sur notre vie. Parce que je suis le seul de nous deux à voir la vérité. Ils te haïssent, Naruto. Plus les années passent et plus ils te détestent. Il faudra bien te faire une raison. La seule façon de réagir sans être blessé, c'est de m'aider._

Mon cul, ouais.

_Et jouer même est inutile. Ils ne te verront pas parce qu'ils ne veulent pas te voir. Comment peux-tu passer à côté de ça ? Comment peux-tu fermer les yeux sur cette réalité-là ? _

Ta gueule. Tais-toi. Etre différent ne signifie pas être ignoré. Je fais partie d'une équipe. J'ai pleins de bons souvenirs là-dessus. Pleins.

_Et où sont-ils, aujourd'hui ? Où étaient-ils quand tu as frôlé la mort ? Je l'ai sentie, moi. Elle est passée si près… _

Ta gueule, jte dis.

_Où étaient-ils alors ? Soit raisonnable. _

J'ai pas envie. Fous-moi la paix. Laisse-moi tranquille.

_Et en t'ignorant ils t'ont empêché de vivre. En vivant ils t'ont empêché de vivre. _

Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

_Tu te crois seul_

J'avais fermé mes mains sur mes oreilles sans m'en apercevoir. Mes jambes ne sont plus mes jambes et je tombe.

_Mais tu n'es pas seul_

Les mots se précipitent à mes lèvres, des mots violents, des putains de mots qui lui auraient fermé son clapet, à cet enfoiré, mais rien veut sortir, c'est comme si tout mourait dès que ça se présentait. Et chacune de ses phrases se rajoute à la précédente, une pierre de plus à ma tombe, un poids de plus sur mon esprit, une larme qui, s'ajoutant au puits de nuits passées à retenir des sanglots amers, le fait déborder.

Ma joue perçoit le froid du sol comme à travers une couche d'ouate. Je suis près des barreaux… Trop près. La froideur, puis la chaleur qui me caresse le front.

_Non, nous sommes seuls_

_Nous_


	18. Problème

18. Problème

(_Mizuko_)

Dès que nous fûmes devant le bureau de Tsunade, je fis glisser la porte et entrais.

L'Hokage s'affairait derrière des monticules dont les sommets la cachaient entièrement. Au lieu de se lever elle nous invita à progresser dans la pièce par un geste de la main par-dessus les montagnes de papiers ; nous nous exécutâmes, nous frayant un passage parmi les rouleaux anciens éparpillés. Mon regard intrigué embrassait le désordre quand mon amie quitta son siège et nous fit finalement face.

Hokage-sama ! s'écria Sakura.

J'étouffais un grognement et me rapprochais pour mieux voir.

Ce n'est rien, Sakura, fit-elle avec un sourire fatigué.

La manche de sa tunique était profondément labourée au niveau du bras.

Mais… bégaya la jeune fille.

Le pourtour des entailles était ourlé de sang séché. Je ramenais ma trousse de soin sur mon ventre et la défaisais.

Attends, m'arrêta Tsunade. Laisse s'entraîner ta jeune élève.

Son sourire était un peu figé, des sourires qu'il ne faut ni brusquer ni contrarier, c'est pourquoi j'acquiesçais en silence. Le regard de Sakura sursautait d'un visage à l'autre pourtant ses traits s'affermirent après qu'elle se soit mordu la lèvre en entendant ces mots. Elle avala sa salive, reporta les yeux sur les blessures et prit sa propre trousse de secours. Elle en sortit des bandes de gazes et du désinfectant. Tandis qu'elle les appliquait avec précaution, je questionnais mon amie :

Que s'est-il passé ?

Problème, répondit Tsunade en grimaçant, et je ne su si c'était à cause de la douleur ou d'autre chose.

Avec Naruto-kun ? la pressais-je.

Evidemment, avec cet idiot. Le sceau ne tiendra pas encore longtemps, Mizuko. Il va falloir agir sans attendre ; voilà pour ce qui est des mauvais points. A part cela, il semble retrouver progressivement la mémoire. Le retour de Sasuke y est sûrement pour quelque chose.

C'est censé être un bon point ? demandais-je, maussade.

Elle me regarda bien droit dans les yeux.

Bien sûr, rétorqua-t-elle. Plus il sera au courant de ce qu'il se passe en lui et plus il sera en mesure de le contrôler, c'est certain.

Pas s'il se met en danger comme il sait le faire. Dois-je en déduire que tu lui en as appris beaucoup ?

Seulement le minimum. En ce moment, il dort dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il ne faut pas tarder.

Sakura bloqua le bandage avec une épingle en fer blanc.

Vous avez trouvé… Vous avez trouvé un jutsu assez puissant ?

A deux il sera possible de sceller à nouveau Kyubi, répondit Tsunade en échangeant un regard avec moi.

Nous en sommes tout à fait capables, approuvais-je.

J'ai enfin mis la main sur la solution. Mais créer une barrière assez résistante pour reléguer le démon-renard dans un coin du corps de Naruto… Nécessitera obligatoirement une grande quantité de chakra, même pour nous. Le quatrième Hokage y a laissé la vie. Nous ne pouvons pas. Dans tous les cas, nous y parviendrons ; nous allons simplement nous efforcer de payer le prix moindre.

J'errais au milieu des documents de Tsunade et ramassais quelques rouleaux que je jugeais digne d'intérêt. Je feuilletais brièvement un recueil de sceaux au moment où j'entendis :

Ne le laissez pas redevenir ce qu'il a été, je vous en prie.

Je me retournais. Sakura se tenait, les poings serrés contre sa tunique, les yeux réduits à deux demi-lunes floues.

Je vous aiderai autant que je le pourrai. Mais ne le laissez pas redevenir…

Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire que d'essayer de la rassurer.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il était, Sakura. C'est ce qu'on lui avait imposé d'être.

Il a… Brisé le bras de Sasuke… Il a… Tué tous ceux qui…

Ce n'était pas lui, insistais-je.

Tsunade s'était également suspendue dans le remplissage de son sac d'ingrédients et elle dévisageait à présent la jeune fille, muette et attentive. Elle se releva.

Non, affirma-t-elle. Et ça ne se reproduira plus jamais.


	19. Juste une fille

19. Juste une fille

(_Sasuke_)

Il me tourna le dos et se volatilisa.

La douleur fleurit à nouveau, éclosant en bulles criardes ; mais c'était une douleur réelle, une de celle que je pouvais supporter parce que je connaissais son origine, savais précisément où elle se situait et pourquoi elle y était. Et la connaissant, il m'était plus facile de l'ignorer, de la recouvrir d'un voile comme un meuble que l'on aime plus ou un tableau que l'on a trop vu. A l'inverse des douleurs du cœur qui sont là sans que l'on sache pourquoi et dont l'on ne peut se débarrasser qu'à condition d'en trouver la cause. Tandis que mon épaule ne devait son pansement qu'à Naruto -ou à la chose qui s'était alors éveillée en Naruto -une humiliation de plus. Une vengeance de plus. J'avais cru tenir la tête et lorsque j'avais jeté un regard en arrière ils étaient si peu nombreux…

Je quittais la petite clairière, pénétrais dans la forêt et prenais la direction de chez moi.

Fly. C'est marrant. Il me reste encore quelques souvenirs qui lui sont rattachés. Il s'emportait facilement. Surtout à cause de sa taille. Faut dire que si on grandissait tous il était le seul à gagner difficilement les centimètres ; pour compenser il se battait comme un gosse, les pieds et les poings tout en vrac, cherchant plus à évacuer sa colère qu'à blesser. Ca l'aidait pas des masses. Pourquoi on avait finit par traîner ensemble ? Je vous ai dit que ça m'intéressait pas de savoir ce genre de trucs. Il m'amusait, sans doute. Il me parlait. Y avait eu ce jour où je l'avais entendu pleurer. On devait avoir, quoi, dix ans, et il avait cédé, à l'entendre ça pouvait pas attendre, fallait que ça soit maintenant et pas plus tard. On était tous des mômes pleins d'animosité rancunière et de chagrin mais j'avais jamais entendu personne pleurer comme ça, comme quelqu'un qu'on aurait laissé se débrouiller, quelqu'un qui aurait personne sur qui compter, qui serait en plein dans la merde et qui le saurait. Qui saurait aussi que s'il voulait en sortir il faudrait le faire tout seul. Voilà par où ça avait commencé. Puis y avait eu ce jour où on était parti toute la journée dans la forêt histoire de changer d'ambiance. Et ensuite celui où on avait carrément fugué. Quand ma punition avait été levée, on l'avait transféré. C'était pas grave. On s'était bien amusé.

Mon épaule me lança. Une main se posa sur celle encore valide. Je tressaillis, me retournais violemment. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à être aussi forts ? Comment pouvais-je me laisser surprendre ainsi ?

Le type aux tresses essaya de sourire. C'était assez laborieux et le seul résultat fut que ses lèvres se tendirent sur ses dents.

Encore toi ?

Il ne dit rien mais son visage s'empourpra, en particulier au niveau des joues. Je raffermissais la position de mes pieds sur le sol.

Lâche-moi. Tu veux être payé pour les soins ou quoi ?

Il dénia en secouant la tête de droite à gauche et chaque tresse cogna une joue. Son front blanc était complètement découvert et ses yeux en amande ne clignaient presque pas. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma vivement avant de demander brutalement :

Comment s'appelle la fille aux cheveux roses ?

Je le considérais un court instant sans répondre. Sa voix n'était ni grave ni aiguë, juste banale, un peu faible.

Sakura ? hasardais-je.

Comment tu la trouves ?

Comment ? C'est… Juste une fille. Collante. Inutile. Orgueilleuse. Pourquoi ? Attends…

Il ouvrit plus grand les yeux et les ombres de ses cils projetées sur ses joues reculèrent.

Comment ça… Juste une fille ?

L'incrédulité laissa place à l'étonnement. Oui, Sakura n'était qu'une de ses filles attirées par la malédiction qui s'était abattue sur ma famille. De celles qui aimaient la couleur du malheur, chérissaient principalement ne pas en être tachées, et qui pourtant en étaient séduites. J'avais trempé dedans des pieds à la tête et elles ne me lâchaient plus, armées de leurs bonheurs, leurs familles et leurs habitudes, m'observant me démener dans mes épreuves.

Le type aux tresses ne me quittait pas des yeux, étrangement heurté. Tant mieux. Mais s'il en voulait à Sakura…

Elle est même pas jolie, rajoutais-je.

Il changea de regard pour crisper les sourcils.

Alors à ta place, je laisserais tomber. De toute manière, je pense pas que tu sois son genre.

J'enfonçais les mains dans mes poches et poursuivais mon chemin sans me retourner.


	20. Ce n\'est pas un jeu

**20. Ce n'est pas un jeu**

****

**(Fly)**

J'atteignais presque l'hôpital lorsque je surpris, alors que je distinguais de loin le dos du bâtiment, quatre hommes sautant d'une fenêtre. Revoir Sasuke avait fait renaître des souvenirs que je pensais raides morts et desquels je m'étais simplement détourné. C'était avant. Ca remontait à longtemps. Et même si ça faisait vachement plaisir de discuter avec lui, on avait tous les deux perdus ce qui autrefois nous avait rapproché. Peut-être le fait que je veuille tuer son frère m'empêchait-il de pouvoir être tout à fait à l'aise avec lui, au fond ; non, il le savait, il le voulait lui-même : ce but ne faisait d'ailleurs de nous ni des ennemis ni des alliés. On n'en avait quasiment jamais parlé, en fait. C'était pas un sujet tabou mais de toute manière, qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu dire de plus ? Les larmes rageuses, humiliantes se seraient pressées et il m'avait déjà vu pleurer, on allait pas remettre ça –même si, bizarrement, ça nous avait rendus complices l'un de l'autre.

La raison pour laquelle j'ai fait attention à ce convoi est pas tellement inconcevable. Y avait trois grands types emmitouflés dans des manteaux gris, avec des bouts de jambes poilues qui s'en sortaient, terminés par de grosses sandales noires, genre très discret. Le truc qui m'a le plus mis la puce à l'oreille, c'est les bandages qu'ils portaient tout autour de la tête, comme si fallait pas que quelque chose sorte. Ils étaient tellement voyants que même un aveugle aurait tourné la tête. Evidemment j'ai tout de suite reconnu les trois ninjas déserteur du village de je sais plus où, j'avais peut-être le livret indicateur sur moi…

Ils ont quand même réussis à me voir et le plus jeune –un brun- leur a fait signe de rester. L'un d'entre eux lui a remis un paquet de couvertures que, en me rapprochant, j'ai pu identifié comme un corps. Là, mon cerveau a carburé ; corps, hôpital… Qui pouvait s'avérer intéressant ? Celui qui m'intéressait. Le brun a difficilement hissé les couvertures sur son dos, ce qui m'informait que l'endormi devait peser au moins son poids, et l'étoffe a glissé, laissant apercevoir des mèches blondes. J'ai souri.

Je me suis avancé et, manque de pot, le brun s'est redressé et a décampé comme une flèche. Alors que je restais, bouche bée, pris de court par sa rapidité, les trois autres se sont placés à dix mètres de moi. Je sais pas comment ils faisaient mais visiblement ils étaient pas terriblement myopes. J'ai pas tardé à me reprendre. Bon, ils avaient l'air complètement déglingués mais ça voulait pas dire que je l'étais moins qu'eux, alors y avait pas de raison que je perde, non ?

Le premier a fait un pas vers moi et porté ses mains à son visage. J'étais resté immobile mais pas question qu'ils gardent la main plus longtemps, qu'il fasse son numéro alors je me suis élancé, comme ça, je me suis mis à courir. Les stratégies, c'est pas mon truc, ça non.  
Mes pieds se sont mis à dévorer la terre et les mètres à se perdre considérablement ; neuf, huit, sept…  
Je m'armais de kunais et de shurikens –ouvrant le bal, c'était pas la peine de commencer par des techniques épuisantes, suffisait de les tester ; quatre, trois…  
Je bondis, le temps se suspendit, et le type enleva ses bandages. De ses yeux suintèrent aussitôt des larmes gluantes qui gigotèrent dans ses paumes ; un…

Je tombais vers lui et il releva la tête, ses globes vides me souriant.  
Le premier projectile ne heurta qu'un kunai que j'avais heureusement levé pour me protéger le visage ; le deuxième me toucha à la jambe. Une énorme pression enfla à cet endroit et m'envoya rejoindre le sol, quelques mètres plus loin. Putain ! C'était quoi, cette merde ? Je m'étais à moitié redressé quand un kunai se planta dans la terre à côté de mon oreille ; me retournant, je faisais face au deuxième. Il tenait une faux au manche enrubanné et, dans un grand geste…

Je sautais maladroitement pour y échapper, tendais les bras, me réceptionnais une main sur chacune de ses épaules, lançais un pied au hasard qui percuta un obstacle, passais par-dessus la tête du deuxième et poussais de toutes mes forces afin de me jeter hors de portée. J'atterris plus ou moins en sécurité, le cœur tambourinant. J'ai cherché des yeux mon kunai sauveur et l'ai retrouvé gisant, la lame explosée. J'ai baissé la tête dans le silence flottant.

- Merde, les gars, mes fringues…

Le vernis avait tenu, ça m'étonnait pas parce que cette jambe, elle m'avait pas rien coûté, loin de là. C'était du bois de bonne qualité, la meilleure, et il m'avait fallu la payer pendant longtemps, alors c'était pas des minables oranges liquides qui allaient l'entamer. J'ai arrêté de voir si y avait pas de dégâts, et les types étaient moins sûrs d'eux, ces pauvres cons. 

- Sale minus, a ricané le deuxième, celui avec la faux. T'es qu'un tricheur.  
- Qui tu traites de tellement petit qu'à la loupe on le voit pas !

je me suis énervé, mais ensuite j'ai réussi à me maîtriser : Wah, qu'est-ce que t'as travaillé tes répliques, toi. T'aurais mieux fait de bosser tes techniques, connard ! Il a pas tenu plus longtemps, le pauvre, et il a chargé une nouvelle fois avec sa faux ; sauf que pendant qu'il courait, il a passé ses armes de jets à celui qui avait plus ses bandages ; mais trop de trucs se passaient en même temps, et je suis pas doué pour penser à l'avenir. 

Je me suis préparé à parer une seule attaque, celle de la faux ; et j'ai balancé un coup de pied qui a intercepté la lame –elle s'est quand même fichée dans ma semelle en fer, entamant un peu le bois- ensuite j'ai piétiné avec mon autre pied le corps du pauvre con numéro deux et je lui ai fait lâché sa garde. C'est pile quand j'amorçais ma descente que le numéro un a lancé ces boulettes aqueuses ; là, pas le choix, j'ai rapidement tracé un jutsu de feu et soufflé pour évaporer les oranges d'eau. J'avais pas compté sur les shurikens cachés à l'intérieur et plusieurs d'entres eux sont passés, m'entaillant. J'ai grimacé avant de shooter ce salaud sans yeux avec le manche de la faux qui était toujours dans ma chaussure, et ça l'a délogée –la faux, hein, le mec ça lui a juste amoché la face.

Je me remettais à peine quand j'ai senti des minuscules aiguilles se faufiler le long de mon dos ; ça fichait la chair de poule, comme sensation, ça s'insinuait tout contre ma peau, et lorsque j'ai essayé de m'en dépêtrer en avançant, j'ai senti vraiment comme quelque chose qui me retenait en arrière ; j'ai tourné la tête et vu le pauvre con numéro trois, les bandages au menton dégoulinant de sang, et ces gouttes de sang se faufilaient dans les interstices et se tendaient en bâtonnets gluants, à la rencontre des fils du manteau gris, se mêlant toutes pour me retenir. 

J'allais pas moisir ici alors je me suis démené mais ça menait nulle part. Une manche s'est glissée sur ma nuque, puis a remonté jusqu'autour de mon cou, et le contact chaud a achevé de me faire flipper réellement… Je pouvais rien faire du tout… Mon cœur a battu plus fort, ce débile, et plus de sang encore a trouvé le passage bloqué. Et une image m'a subitement frappé les prunelles. Mon frère. Ma famille. Assis sur son lit d'hôpital, dans sa chambre d'hôpital, blanc d'habit et de visage. Le visage mort. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'il puisse rire encore ! Les larmes font que rouler. C'est tout ce que je veux. C'est tout ce qui me force à continuer. Ses yeux retiennent rien de ce qui devrait rester gardé. Ses sanglots-là, cher frère, il faut les accepter. Il faut les contenir. Regarde pas en arrière. Souris. S'il te plait. Souris une dernière fois. Pour n'importe quoi, pour mon langage, ma taille et mes colères, pour mes reproches, mes moues, mes disputes, mes bêtises, mes rêves…


	21. Me dérobe

**21. Me dérobe**

**(Naruto)**

Je veux dormir d'un sommeil vide mais j'ai les yeux ouverts. Je crois avoir quitté la salle pour la profondeur agréable du lit d'hôpital mais seule la dureté du sol détient la bonne réponse. La seule réponse. Je suis seul. Et après ? J'ai toujours été seul. Et alors ? C'est pas une chose à laquelle on s'habitue. On apprend à peupler les silences de phrases, à inventer des réponses à des questions que personne entendra jamais. Et ça disparaît pas. On ouvre les yeux et tout ce qu'on voit, c'est qu'il y a personne.

**_Tu souffres, petit homme_**

J'ai toujours été seul. Des repas en plein air aux soirées en famille, des fêtes de fin d'année à celles du printemps et puis celles de la rentrée. Ce qui me manque, c'est une famille. Non, ce qui me manque, c'est la force de m'en foutre. C'est pas grave de tomber. Ce qu'il faut, c'est se relever. C'est pas grave d'être seul. Ce qu'il faut, c'est sourire quant on ne l'est plus.

**_Cette force, je te la donne_**

Menteur ! Sale menteur !  
Ma voix, faible, éraillée, celle d'un gamin qui sait pas quoi faire, je sais pas quoi faire.  
Je ramène mes genoux vers ma poitrine, m'appuis sur les coudes et les mains et finis par me relever. Loin, il faut me mettre le plus hors de portée possible. Des flammes deviennent des flammèches et abandonnent à regret mon visage. Ouais. Je me souviens. Le rouleau volé. Ma technique favorite. Le démon. Notre première bataille contre Haku. Sasuke. La face de serpent. Le concours. L'autre bataille. Encore une autre. Sasuke. Je suis pas si nul. Je le connais.

**_Si tu les as gagnées, c'est seulement grâce à moi_**

Je lève les yeux. La masse floue, orangée, mouvante, rougeoyante, incandescente, trépigne derrière les barreaux. J'essaye de me souvenir de plus. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

**_Si tu es tel que tu es, ce n'est que grâce à moi_**

Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Ne doute pas, arrête de douter, n'écoute pas, n'écoute plus.

**_Tu me dois tout cela_.**

Je rendrai rien.

**_Tu n'as pas le choix, tu sais_.**

Je recule mais cette fois la lumière se cramponne aux barreaux effrités. J'hésite. Le noir n'a plus l'air si accueillant. Continuer. Rester immobile. Avancer vers le portail. Le monde se brouille et des voix émergent. L'engourdissement me tient une longue seconde, ma tête cogne, mes bras ballottent, autre part. Puis la sensation s'évanouit et je reprends consistance dans un monde qui est aussi consistant qu'un rêve. Ou qu'un cauchemar.

Je pourrais rester ainsi une éternité. Ici entre le oui et le non. Mon démon me propose d'être plus fort. Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance. A quoi ça me servirait ?

**_Leur faire ravaler leurs méchancetés_**

Mais le monde est méchant. Pas si gentil, en tout cas.

**_Pas du tout envers toi, tu veux dire_.**

Tu veux te venger, c'est ça ? T'as déjà tué un tas de gens.

**_Oui ; tuer pour vivre. Je ne suis pas le premier à m'y soumettre_.**

Je m'assois. Je suis mieux, par terre. Mon ventre se tord et brûle. Ca change rien et je suis mieux.

**_Allez, laisse-toi, petit. Laisse-moi faire_.**

Les barreaux gondolent et enflent et semblent sur le point de se désagréger sans pourtant tomber en morceaux. Un cri rageur secoue la prison et les flammes se glissent et dégringolent et s'embrassent à un mètre de mes pieds. Les couleurs se mêlent, s'assemblent, prennent forme, saisissent une apparence. L'apparence d'un petit garçon blond effaré, vêtu d'un short et d'un T-shirt distendu. Je le regarde longtemps sans pouvoir rien dire. Il a l'air trop éclopé pour que quoi que se soit puisse changer quelque chose. C'est dur, de dire ce qu'il faut. Pourtant, quand j'étais à sa place, j'ai détesté les silences parce que c'était encore plus humiliant ; être dans la merde et le lire dans les yeux des autres. Encore plus dur de s'en sortir. Pendant que je pense à ça, le petit garçon change d'expression ; ses poings se sont serrés, ses yeux crispés. Sa mâchoire saille. Un truc bizarre s'élève sur ses épaules comme une cape rouge. Ah, alors, c'est ça ?

Il fait un pas tremblant de fureur vers moi et grandit. Pas tellement, un peu en taille, sa figure s'affirme, ses traits perdent leur naïveté. Il est en colère. Je saisis ses pensées parce que ses pensées, c'étaient les miennes. Parce que ce petit garçon, c'était moi ; pourquoi tout le monde fait attention à moi sans rien dire pourquoi il faut être poli et calme et attendre toujours être patient et tous ces gens qui m'évitent…

Il se jette sur moi comme si quelque chose avait brusquement explosé et on roule sur le sol glacé. Il est encore plus âgé maintenant, presque aussi âgé que moi et l'impression que je m'échappe à moi-même me tenaille. Les coups s'enchaînent sans que je sois en mesure de faire autre chose qu'encaisser. J'essaye gauchement de le retenir mais il est plein de haine, et puis la force de mon démon l'aide à m'atteindre.

**_Allez, petit. Montre-moi. Montre-leur de quoi tu es capable_**

Ouais. Je suis plus moi depuis un moment. Je devrais…  
Je devrais…


End file.
